Certain video conferencing services are distributed across geographies and the internet to enable greater access and an optimal experience for customers of the service. Customers may include organizations with many user accounts for the service. However, where a customer has a desire to maintain privacy of data used adjunct to the customer's video conferences, such as calendar data involved in scheduling a video conference on the service, there is a need for additional approaches to limit or avoid exposing this data outside of the customer's private network. The present application discloses embodiments that address aspects of this need.